


music

by WitchoftheMareBeast



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, F/F, Fluff, Mild Sexual Content, this gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchoftheMareBeast/pseuds/WitchoftheMareBeast
Summary: Viola is the gentle melody and Calliope is the voice.





	1. Chapter 1

i.

  
"Do I really mean nothing to you?"

  
The words were venomous, evil, and spoken with ill intention. Calliope felt her heart clench, and for the first time since the beginning of her immortal life, she felt betrayed. Her promised paradise, made of nothing but the things she desired and did the things that would make her world whole and happy, just shattered the second her girlfriend clenched her fist and slammed it on the table between them.

  
The fight was so quick to spark up, and it ended just like that. It ended with a sharp exhales and red faces, tears building in the corners of both of their eyes. They both dared to not move, up until Viola closed her eyes, released a pathetic whimper, turned her back to shove the chair under the table and leave. The sound of the door slamming rung in her ears, nearly hurting them.

  
Right. Her dad had mentioned this at one point. Don't hold other things so close, because what every vampire goes through at some point is the realization that in exchange for immortality, they had to give up things they loved.

 

ii.

  
"I never meant to hurt you!"

  
Making up wasn't working. They hadn't talked for a few days, and instead of letting it continue to go on, Viola searched her out. She'd well already destroyed half of her own house by the time Viola got there, with things like clothes and lipstick and plates left out - right. Viola cleaned this place for her most of the time. What sparked the argument in the first place. The way Calliope treated Viola like she was a thing to keep around rather then someone to love.

  
It sparked a second argument. And Viola felt worse than she had for the first one. Viola was never okay since her parents, Cull, and her home were all gone and she parted ways with Zachary to start her own life. It'd been rough on her, so to meet Calliope was a gift.

  
Now that was gone too. What did that leave her for then?

  
Right. Nothing but a filthy witch. She's disgusting. She's not meant to have normal relationships.

 

iii.

  
And it all came crashing down.

  
"I thought I loved you. I was wrong."

  
Calliope had become a recluse. Viola had made many attempts to repair the damage, but it was done. Through. Neither of them wanted that to be true because of the fact they were grasping and hanging onto thin threads at this point to save their relationship. But Viola could tell when their eyes met today, challenging one another again, that Calliope couldn't take anymore.

  
What hurt most when she said it was that she was serious. Viola thought she might have said it because she was frustrated, but no.

  
She meant it.

 

iiii.

  
"You were stupid to think that I cared."

  
Calliope wanted to say she was hurt by the words. But she wasn't. A filthy witch, blood dirtier than dirt, nothing but a lowlife who schemed her way along life to keep living. Calliope didn't know the extent of what she had done, but she knew it wasn't anything good. Maybe Calliope all this time was just another ploy. Something to make her look innocent.

  
What was worse is that it might have been true, and she could tell by the way she disappeared from her life completely, without a trace, as if she'd never been there in the first place.

 

iiiii.

  
"I can't forget you, but I need to."

  
Viola's stuff was gone. All of the things that were hers, clothes tucked away in the drawers they shared, her dishes, her soap, her perfume - it was all gone. What remained was a note, sitting on top of the table where hot breakfast was usually waiting for her every morning was replaced with a sheet of paper torn in half, and the words on it written hastily.

  
She'd been denying it the entire time, but she was accepting it now.

  
The one thing she'd thought she'd value for her eternity just took everything away.


	2. Chapter 2

i.

  
"Wow. Very scary. No, really. Shaking in my boots."

  
Calliope was midway through a hiss when her expression dropped into a frown. Closing her mouth, she crossed her arms and huffed. Viola smiled, reaching out to gently push some of her hair back into place that was messed up with the giant leap she made. Kissing her forehead, she pushed past her and into the kitchen, likely to go make a cup of coffee and mull over her daily activities.

  
Any normal person would be scared by a vampire leaping and hissing at them, but Viola wasn't just any normal person, she guessed.

 

ii.

  
"I don't care how old I am, you're not stopping me from trick or treating."

  
Viola crossed her arms, raising her eyebrows at her girlfriend with the lack of an amused expression. Calliope challenged her gaze, puffing her cheeks out in a pout. She was already dressed up and ready to go, but Viola's been around her long enough to know that when her eyes looked as they do now, all doll-like and innocent with a touch of sincerity to them, she was up to something.

  
It wasn't a master plan. Viola knew.

  
"You're not going to feed on children, are you?"

  
"Whaaat? Why would you accuse me of that?!"

  
Viola narrowed her eyes, sharpening her glare. Calliope held her own, crossing her arms as well, her defenses up. Seconds later, when she saw Viola wasn't letting up, she groaned, throwing her hands up in the air.

  
"I would ask how you always know what I'm up to but I don't care anymore!"

 

iii.

  
"You call that a scary movie?"

  
Viola clicked off the TV, rolling her eyes as she stood up and made her way over to the window, peering outside of it. Okay, so maybe Calliope made it her goal to do something to scare Viola on Halloween, but so far the scariest thing that day was Viola catching Calliope in her plan to go have a blood feast tonight on children. Viola agreed they could go out and still do something for Halloween, but made it clear she was to hold her hand the entire time.

  
Well, Calliope knew it was so she could keep an eye on her and her schemes, but she wasn't about to complain.

  
"You're just not... intimidated by anything, are you?" Calliope asked.

  
"I'm intimidated by those bras and underwear you bought the other day. Don't let me catch you in them or else I might lose control. Especially the red ones."  
Note to self: Absolutely make sure Viola walks in on her changing clothes.

 

iiii.

  
"I thought that was you?"

  
Viola turned her head and looked at Calliope with wide eyes. Of course the power would go out on Halloween. It's the perfect night, but it just got a lot worse when Calliope went out to check the breakers and came back in to talking. Viola was responding to someone, though she stopped mid-sentence when she heard Calliope come back in. She'd asked who she was talking to, but...

  
"I'm grabbing my keys. Get your coat. We're leaving." Calliope said in a rush. Viola actually looked tense, and instead of arguing, she grabbed her coat, pushing past her and out the door.

  
Yeah, they weren't coming back for the rest of the night.

 

iiiii.

  
"BOO!"

  
Calliope screamed. After a nice dinner, some spooky haunted houses (that they both thoroughly made fun of despite their previous situation), they did end up returning home. They both were tense the moment Viola turned the key in the door and pushed it open. Viola stepped aside, allowing Calliope access first. Calliope cautiously walked inside, scanning the area with her eyes, seeing it as they had left it - pitch black. Right.

  
Just as she was reaching over to flick on the light switch, something grabbed her by the waist and yelled in her ear.

  
"Oh, haha. Very mature, Vi."

  
"You actually screamed, oh my god."

  
Calliope shook her head, ignoring her. She flicked the light switch on and off, finding that the power was still off. She sighed.

  
"I'll go mess with the breaker one more time to see if I can make it come back on." She mumbled.

  
"I can fix it."

  
"What did you say, babe?" Calliope called out as she turned around. She was met with Viola's paling face, her eyes wide.

  
"...I didn't say anything..."


End file.
